Vuoto
by zaohki
Summary: De las escasas tres veces que a Jim se le ocurrió preguntar por su padre. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** ni Trollhunters, ni la maravillosa trilogía de los Relatos de Arcadia están bajo mi propiedad. Los derechos van para el malvado genio de _Guillermo del Toro_ y la maravillosa franquicia de _Dreamworks._

* * *

 **Vuoto**

 _Por Zaohki._

...

 _ **Vacío, a.** (adj)/ del latín vacivus, el vacío es la falta de contenido físico o mental. El término puede utilizarse para referirse a la ausencia total de materia en un espacio o a la carencia de contenido en el interior de un recipiente._

...

 **S** e dice que la mejor manera de matar a alguien es olvidando. Pero Bárbara no puede. Ella no sabe cómo, no cuando lo que pasó esa misma tarde continua ardiendo a fuego lento en su mente. Se sienta en la esquina de su cama y ahí se queda, con los ojos fijos en la ventana. Observa cómo la luz queda estampada contra las hojas de los árboles del jardín delantero, escuchando el sonido de la brisa que las sacude. Sin darse cuenta llega la hora en que debe recoger a Jim y traerlo de vuelta a casa. Se levanta como si su cuerpo no fuese el suyo, como si su alma y su mente estuviesen a años luz de distancia de donde se encuentra. Agarra las llaves del carro que están sobre la cómoda y sale de la casa.

...

 **E** s notable el desconcierto en las facciones de su hijo cuando la ve a ella en la entrada del salón, y no a su papá. James era a quien le solían dar los horarios para recoger al niño, a veces le alcanzaba hasta pasearlo por el parque antes de llegar a la casa. Por eso los ojos azules se tiñen de curiosidad al ver a Bárbara sola, apenas capaz de explicarle a la maestra que viene por su hijo. Por alguna razón, el niño decide no preguntar. Supone que su papá está en casa, que está cansado y que está esperando por él.

Bárbara lo toma suavemente de la mano, le sonríe y le saluda, le pregunta cómo le fue y qué hizo ese día. En el auto, escucha a su hijo hablar de alguien llamado Tobías, un niño nuevo y con sobrepeso que llegó a la ciudad hacía pocas semanas, y de lo mucho que le agradó.

—Estábamos en manualidades, mamá, ¡Y él se pegó ambas manos! La maestra lo llevó al baño para que se lavara, y, jajá, fue muy gracioso. Tuvo que lavar hasta su pupitre, estaba todo lleno de pegamento.

Bárbara lo escucha, o bien hace el intento. Abriendo la puerta de la casa, Bárbara ríe para su hijo, pero su risa no llega a sus ojos. Jim le muestra la figurilla que hizo con plastilina azul esa misma clase: un cuadrado que tiene unos malformados cuatro brazos unidos al cuerpo y seis puntos pegados a la supuesta cara.

—Sueño con estas cosas desde hace rato. Quise hacerlos como en mis sueños, pero no quedaron igual. Este es el único que me gustó, por eso me lo traje. Toby dijo que estaba tan feo como un troll, pero yo no creo. Pero incluso si lo parece, a mí me gusta.

Bárbara entra a la cocina, dejando de escuchar la voz de su niño y de sus aventuras del día. Lo último que escucha es a Jim subiendo las escaleras, seguramente a dejar sus cosas y a quitarse los zapatos en su habitación. Apoya su espalda contra la alacena y se pasa una mano por la cara, quitándose los lentes. La discusión de esa tarde vuelve a jugar con su memoria. Lo que dijo James y lo que respondió ella, la forma tan rápida en la que se acaloraron las cosas. De que él tenía raras escapadas por las noches, de que ella tomaba muchos turnos, de que ya casi nunca convivían, y que lo único que los mantenía unidos a ambos era su hijo. El sonido de la puerta siendo azotada casi le daba escalofríos, saber que James se fue para siempre...

Dios, como se lo iba a explicar a—

—Mamá.

Barbara casi brinca del susto con la voz de su hijo, quien la mira desde el umbral de la cocina.

—Busqué a papá en tu cuarto, pero no lo vi, ¿Sabes donde está? Prometió que armaría conmigo esa moto que tenemos en el garaje...

..

( **P** asan dos días, y Jim vuelve a preguntar donde está su papá, y que cuándo va a volver. La expresión en el rostro del niño demuestra que ya se imagina lo que ocurrió, después de todo, en su clase hay varios niños que no viven con ambos padres. Bárbara no sabe qué responder, porque sabe de que, a pesar de ser pequeño, sabe muy bien de que Jim no es estúpido. Así que evade la pregunta diciendo que la cena se va a servir dentro de poco, que le ayude con la mesa. Ver a su hijo comer con las cejas fruncidas y sin muchas ganas de mirarla le hacen entender la realidad de forma abrumadora. Que de ahora en adelante, solo serán ellos dos. Que Jim se ha quedado sin papá el día de su maldito cumpleaños número cinco. Que los sollozos lejanos que escuchó esa noche no fueron un sueño borroso, fue su niño, su _hermoso_ niño, llorando bajo las sábanas porque las piezas de la moto quedaron intactas dentro de aquella caja en el garaje, porque sobró mucho pastel en el refrigerador. Es esa misma madrugada que Bárbara llora como nunca en su vida. Por mala madre, porque no alcanzó a casarse, porque no sabe qué hacer, porque detesta a James y porque se siente muy sola.)

...

 **L** lega el fin de semana y Jim pregunta por su papá por tercera vez, y Bárbara decide que es la última.

—Jim, lo único que importa es que nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿Está bien? Debemos cuidarnos a ambos, porque, bueno...

Su hijo le sonríe, como si en su cabeza de cinco años ya comprendiese toda la situación. Si bien sus bonitos ojos ya no brillan, la sonrisa que le brinda su niño es suave y sincera.

—Entiendo, mamá.

Bárbara no se espera un abrazo, pero Jim lo hace, como si buscase reconfortarla al rodearla con esos bracitos cortos y preciosos que tiene. La madurez de su hijo la deja sin palabras, y hasta le hace sentir culpable, y de repente tiene ganas de llorar. Se sorprende aún más cuando escucha a Jim murmurar la pura verdad con la cara hundida contra su estómago.

—No lo necesitamos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pues qué decir. Por fin subo un fic a esta cuenta que tenía de adorno por mucho tiempo. Ni modo, el hype y el sufrimiento de esta serie fue demasiado. Vete a la mierda, Del Toro, tu creación me ha hecho sufrir cómo no tienes idea. El tema poco abordado como lo es el padre de Jim y cómo Bárbara y nuestro pequeño héroe sobrellevaron su abandono fue una incógnita que no me dejó en paz nunca, y pues, este fic salió gracias a esa incertidumbre. Siempre sentí que Jim, como la buena mamá que es, adoptaría la madurez para encargarse de su madre de forma natural. I mean, el pobre chico casi no se preocupa por sí mismo por andar siempre cuidando de los demás. Al final, Quedé bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Cabe admitir que por culpa de este fic me enamoré de la imagen de un Jim pequeño. Es probable que escriba más cosas sobre él y sus tiernos años de vida. Por cierto: eso de que Jim cuando pequeño tuviese muchos sueños sobre los troles es un head-cannon que se me ocurrió y me gustó mucho. No lo sé, eso de que a los quince estuviese tan sediento de aventura siempre me pareció a que una parte de él, una muy pequeña, ya supiese que él estaba destinado a algo mucho más grande que sí mismo.

Y, pues eso. Tengo más ideas para publicar en este fandom que ya van tomando forma. Otro one-shot donde quiero explorar más sobre la vida de Clara antes de liarse con Jim y Toby, y un long-fic sobre una idea que me lleva dando vueltas desde hace tiempo. Esperen más contenido de mi parte, ya que me he dado cuenta que trollhunters no tiene casi nada de fanfics en español :/

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
